


Lone wolf/ Одинокий волк

by CatherineDin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Attempted Murder, Depression, Drama & Romance, Human Lance (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) Angst, M/M, Slow Burn, Van Helsing Style Werewolves, Werewolf Keith (Voltron)
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23732644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatherineDin/pseuds/CatherineDin
Summary: "Монстр! Он чудовище, что с легкостью может убить тебя!» — кричал голос в его голове. «Это монстр, который преследовал тебя в тени все детство. Ты до сих пор просыпаешься ночью из-за кошмаров, связанных с двуликими животными. Забудь обо всем и беги!"Кит сделал шаг на встречу, Лэнс вздрогнул, желая убежать, но он заставил себя остаться на месте. Когти втянулись, клыки притупились, а глаза приобрели знакомый цвет. Казалось, перед ним тот Кит, которого он знал, об изменениях напоминала лишь кровь на руках. Кровь Кита, но какова была вероятность того, что в следующий раз это будет кровь Лэнса?
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 2





	Lone wolf/ Одинокий волк

Весь день Кит пребывал в возбужденном состоянии. Он даже не хотел смотреть на календарь, прекрасно зная, что было причиной этого. Пять лет он существовал подобно отшельнику, общаясь с людьми только изредка. Но в последние несколько месяцев все изменилось, Кид теперь жил под одной крышей с юношей, который не давал ему окончательно сойти с ума.

Лэнс многое не знал о своем соседе по дому, но это не отменяло его по большей части положительного к нему отношения. Кит часто отсутствовал, но каждый раз, когда он возвращался, его неизменно ждал немного раздражающий темнокожий юноша.

Их знакомство нельзя было назвать приятным, взаимная неприязнь поначалу вылилась в своего рода соперничество, отголоски которого проскальзывали до сих пор. Но со временем они узнали друг друга лучше и смогли прийти к согласию. Следствием этого стало их обоюдовыгодное проживание в частном доме. Они вместе снимали его, но общими у них были только ванная и гостиная, остальные же комнаты они делили между собой. Дом, в котором они жили, был средних размеров, так что вместе они могли осилить аренду.

Спустя семь месяцев жизни с Лэнсом под одной крышей, Кит решился на отчаянный шаг. Именно поэтому он был очень взволнован. Ему казалось, что такой срок был чертовски мал, но юноша был убежден в том, что Лэнс заслуживает того, чтобы быть честным с ним.

Утром Кит назначил встречу, и все это время просто не мог усидеть на месте, думая о том, какие слова сказать. Он мог только надеяться, что все пройдет хорошо, и его жизнь не вернется к тому почти неизменному образу, когда он был совершенно один, а вокруг не единой живой души за исключением животных в лесу. Те дни посреди леса в старом доме, принадлежавшем его покойному отцу, Кит до сих пор вспоминал с дрожью. Пять лет, что он прожил там, были худшими в жизни, даже когда он кочевал из одной приемной семьи в другую, было не так плохо.

Лэнс так внезапно появившийся в его жизни с предложением делить аренду огромного по меркам Кита дома, стал для него светом во тьме. Когда-то давно они вместе проходили обучение в военной академии, и с тех времен сохранили несколько общих связей, так он и нашел Кита. Возвращение в город казалось поначалу совершенно невозможным, но вынужденное одиночество даже для такого, как Кит, по прошествии большого количества времени, было просто невыносимым. Так что юноша почти сразу ухватился за такую возможность, спрятав мрачные воспоминания глубоко на задворках своего разума.

Все же раз в месяц ему приходилось открывал ящик Пандоры, но если Лэнс не отвернется от него после сегодняшнего разговора, жизнь Кита станет немного легче. Подобное решение далось ему с трудом, ведь то, что он собирался ему сообщить, не было пустяком. Кит ужасно боялся того, что Лэнс мог узнать все самостоятельно, поэтому он тщательно скрывал эту сторону его жизни. Он мечтал о человеке, которому смог бы довериться и надеялся, что Лэнс станет для него им.

* * *

Звон ключей и щелчок замка дали знать о том, что один из двух хозяев дома вернулся. Куртка и ключи с брелком в виде акулы заняли свое место на вешалке и небольшой тумбочке. Звук шагов тонул в мягком ковре. Лэнс не спеша шел по коридору, разыскивая Кита, который в это время должен был быть дома.

\- Кит ?!

\- Я в гостиной, - неуверенно, выдавая свое волнение, отозвался он.

Лэнс вошел в комнату и ненадолго замер в удивлении, увидев комнату. Несмотря на все упреки и просьбы юноши, Кит никогда не желал приводить гостиную в порядок. Лэнс, до этого живя в большой семье, так устал от вечного беспорядка, а Кит, словно доказывая всем, что это его территория, иногда осознано раскидывал свои вещи. А сейчас комната пребывала в полном порядке, которого он не видел, даже когда они въехали в квартиру. Подобное было просто удивительным. Все это просто кричало Лэнсу о том, что это будет не беседа ни о чем, а Кит хотел сказать юноше что-то очень важное. И он готовился к этому.

Еще когда Лэнс услышал его нервный голос на конце провода, он начал задумываться о значимости этой встречи. Юноша весь день гадал о том, что Кит хотел ему сказать такого важного. Он строил различные предположения, чтобы быть готовым поддержать Кита. Они не были закадычными друзьями, но Лэнсу было приятно с ним общаться. По крайней мере, за то время, что они прожили вместе. Самым наиболее вероятным было криминальное прошлое его соседа по дому. Ведь с его взрывным характером и чрезмерной закрытостью это было неудивительно. Лэнс и правда, рассматривал вариант узнать личные данные Кита Конкейна с помощью его брата, который работал в полиции. Но это было бы неуважительно по отношению к его другу, так что он отказался от подобного.

Лэнс был готов ко многому, но, к сожалению, не ко всему. Так что он, чувствуя легкую дрожь, сел рядом с Китом на диван.

\- Привет, - сказал он, с ужасом понимая, как глупо это звучит в подобной ситуации.

\- Привет, - ответил Кит, сделав их разговор еще нелепее.

\- Погода сегодня просто отличная, - Сгорая от неловкости, Лэнс взъерошил волосы на затылке.

\- Ага, - совершенно не проявляет себя в разговорах, Кит потерял свою шею.

Лэнс глубоко вздохнул, собираясь духом, и подвел разговор к главной теме:

\- Ты бы хотел мне что-то сказать?

Глаза Кида расширились от удивления, словно он только сейчас понял, что здесь делает.

\- Да, - едва слышно произнес он.

Лэнс знал, как ему сложно говорить на личные темы. О том, что Кит потерял отца и совершенно не знал свою мать, он узнал совсем недавно и по чистой случайности. Юноша всегда все держал в себе. Киту было не просто довериться кому-либо кроме себя. Поэтому Лэнсу очень льстило то, что его сосед решил поделиться с юношей чем-то очень личным.

\- Это длинная история.

Кит не поднимал глаз на Лэнса. Его спина была согнута, плечи напряжены, а локти упирались в голени. Все выдавало его напряжение.

\- Эй, я здесь. Я рядом и готов тебя выслушать, — Лэнс положил руку ему на плечо, пытаясь успокоить юношу. Кит вздрогнул, но этот жест помог ему сосредоточиться.

\- Когда мне было пятнадцать, я встретил одного человека. Мы стали очень близки, - его губы тронула легкая улыбка. К сожалению, это не продлилось долго, ведь почти тут же брови юноши нахмурились, и Кит продолжил: - Однажды он отправился по делам в другой штат, где на него напали. Ши ... Кхм ... Он утверждал, что это был человек. Глубокие и ужасные в его теле были оставлены животным. Довольно быстро он выздоровел, но после этого начал необратимо меняться. С каждым днем это все было заметно. Он больше не был человеком, которого я знал. К сожалению, мне представился шанс полностью в этом убедиться, когда он напал на меня, — Кит раздраженно потер переносицу, пытаясь отогнать болезненные воспоминания.

\- Ох, Кит, - начал был Лэнс, но его резко прервали.

\- Это еще не все! - его голос эхом пронесся по комнате. - Как оказалось, это было лишь началом. С тех пор я его больше никогда не видел, а со мной стало происходить тоже самое.

Лэнс удивленно посмотрел, а него, но промолчал, желая услышать продолжение.

— Хоть тот человек исчез из моей жизни, я узнал, почему он так поступил, а точнее, что заставило его это сделать. Зверь, напавший на него, не был обычным. Если задуматься, он был просто невероятно особенным.

Лэнса уже всерьез начало беспокоить состояние Кита. Это уже нельзя было списать на волнение, похоже, рассказ Кита медленно, но верно ведет его к истерике.

— Если ты еще не готов об этом говорить, то не стоит себя заставлять.

— Нет! Ты не понимаешь, если я сейчас этого не скажу, то уже не решусь это сделать. А хуже всего будет, когда ты узнаешь все сам. Это будет чертовски ужасно.

— Мне кажется, ты преувеличиваешь.

\- Если бы, - произнес Кит с такой безнадежностью в голосе.

Лэнс не стал больше его уговаривать. Он это скрывал, но юноша в нетерпении жаждал услышать продолжение этой невеселой истории.

\- Это был человек и зверь одновременно, - с трудом подошел к сути он.

\- Кит, ты это серьезно? Оборотень? - Лэнс был готов рассмеяться, уж чего он не ожидал от Кита, так это теорий и заговоров об оборотнях.

\- Я не шучу! - казалось его обидел смех Лэнса.

\- Но ведь оборотней не существует. Это просто сказки.

\- Сказки? Ты хочешь сказать, что все происходит со мной - сказка ?!

\- Я уверен, что ты просто переутомился.

Лэнс попытался его обнять, но Кит вырвался из его рук.

\- Почему ты не веришь мне ?! Я думал, что ты ... - его голос надломился.

\- Кит…

Юноша трясся от гнева. Его кулаки были сжаты, а голова опущена так, что Лэнс не мог видеть его глаз.

— Я так надеялся, что наш разговор не дойдет до этого.

— Кит, у тебя кровь, — Лэнс взволнованно прикоснулся к кровоточащим рукам Кита. Тот разжал кулаки, обнажая окровавленные когти. А раны, оставленные ими зажили на глазах.

Лэнс медленно поднял взгляд, чтобы встретиться с двумя огоньками, заменившие собой темные с лиловым отливом глаза Кита.

Руки юноши, испачканные в чужой крови, опустились, Лэнс сделал шаг назад. Его сердце колотилось в груди, а все инстинкты призывали бежать.

— Лэнс, — Кит протянул к нему руку, словно пытаясь поймать ускользающее приведение. Но юноша отодвинулся еще дальше. — Прошу, — прошептал юноша, с острыми клыками во рту.

Лэнс понимал, если он сейчас уйдет, Кит больше никогда не сможет никому открыться. Дрожащими руками Лэнс вцепился в собственные предплечья. Он смотрел куда угодно, только не на Кита. Лэнс разрывался изнутри. Это ведь был Кит. Странноватый и замкнутый парень, который плохо умеет выражать свои эмоции. Его друг и сосед по дому.

Но глаза, пристально смотрящие сейчас на него не принадлежали человеку. А клыки и когти были предназначены только для одной цели — убийства.

"Монстр! Он чудовище, что с легкостью может убить тебя!» — кричал голос в его голове. «Это монстр, который преследовал тебя в тени все детство. Ты до сих пор просыпаешься ночью из-за кошмаров, связанных с двуликими животными. Забудь обо всем и беги!"

Кит сделал шаг на встречу, Лэнс вздрогнул, желая убежать, но он заставил себя остаться на месте. Когти втянулись, клыки притупились, а глаза приобрели знакомый цвет. Казалось перед ним тот Кит, но изменениях напоминала лишь кровь на руках. Кровь Кита, но какова была вероятность того, что в следующий раз это будет кровь Лэнса?

— Ты ведь контролируешь это? — хриплым голосом спросил юноша.

Кит так обрадовался тому, вновь услышав его голос, что не сразу понял смысла его слов.

— Прошло девять лет, так что думаю, да.

— Думаешь?! — паника была слышна в его голосе.

— Я никогда никому не рассказывал об этом. Ты первый человек, с которым я поделился.

— Я польщен. Правда. Но сейчас мне нужно время подумать. Понимаешь?

Лэнс пытался быть аккуратным и осторожным. Кит сейчас напоминал бомбу, готовую в любой момент взорваться. Он даже не хотел думать о том, что может натворить разгневанный оборотень.

Сейчас юноша хотел лишь остаться наедине со своими мыслями и страхами, чтобы найти решение в данной ситуации. Лэнсу нравится Кит. За то недолгое время, что они были вместе, он успел привязаться к парню с ужасной прической. Но недавно открывшаяся истина меняла многое.

А Кит выглядел так, словно Лэнс своими словами разбивал ему сердце.

— Ты ведь должен понимать, что после такого я не брошусь тебе на шею со слезами на глазах, как в какой-нибудь дешёвой мелодраме.

— Конечно, я ведь не тупийца, — Кит пытался сдержаться, но его голос дрожал.

Лэнс больше не мог даже смотреть на юношу. Он ушел в свою комнату и впервые за все время, что жил здесь, запер за собой дверь.

Когда Лэнс сполз по стене на пол, тени показались из-за углов. Многочисленные воспоминания ночей у костра с его абуэлой. Ее старческий голос, что рассказывал Лэнсу об ужасных чудовищах, что при свете для притворяются людьми. Его мысли все чаще обращались к жестяной коробочке, что была спрятана на дне его шкафа.

Если бы абуэла видела его сейчас, она бы была очень разочарована.

Лэнс чувствовал, как его поглощает страх. Страх перед существом, чья комната находилась в двух шагах от его. Он столько раз оставался незащищённым, даже не подозревая об угрозе, что совсем рядом. Лэнс каждое утро улыбался монстру. В обычной своей манере флиртовал с существом, которое убивает людей каждое полнолуние. Он дрожал, а слезы текли по щекам. Если бы не неопровержимые доказательства, Лэнс никогда бы не поверил в это.

Внезапно приобрели смысл ежемесячные отлучки Кита. Он был осторожен в этом, придумывая оправдания тому, что уезжает из города по делам или в походы с друзьями. В то время Ланс не задумывался об этом. Он каждый месяц на неделю уходил куда-то. Лэнс шутливо называл это временем для себя. Но теперь это приобрело более жестокий оттенок.

Он прижал колени к себе, отчаянно пытаясь раствориться в своих страхе перед человекоподобный зверем.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter https://t.co/dZxqPkYFOf  
> Можете задать свои вопросы и предложить свои варианты продолжения.


End file.
